Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 154
"Return of the Supreme King, Part 2", known as "Supreme King Judai Resurrected!" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and fifty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on September 26, 2007 and in the US on July 12, 2008. Summary Jaden reawakens the dormant powers of The Supreme King inside his own mind as he continues his final Duel with Yubel. Jaden declares that since Yubel was affected by The Light of Destruction, he will call out his friends from the darkness - the "Neo-Spacians". In the Japanese version, Yubel finally accepts that Jaden will never agree with her twisted view of love, Yubel resolves to fuse the twelve dimensions, ending existence altogether. In the English version, she does not abandon her goal, but aims to fuse the twelve dimensions to unite her and Jaden forever. She now intends to fuse the twelve dimensions together to destroy them, rather than to rule over them with Jaden at her side. Yubel counters Jaden's every move, and is eventually able to Summon her evolved form "Yubel - Terror Incarnate". Yubel confirms that Syrus was correct - Jaden's friends are not dead, but trapped in another dimension. Jaden Summons "Rainbow Neos". Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Yubel Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 8: Jaden Jaden draws "Neospace Wave" and subsequently activates it to send "Elemental Hero Sparkman", Elemental Hero Avian" and "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" to the Graveyard, Special Summon "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin" (600/800) and "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss" (300/900) in Attack Position and Special Summon "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird" (800/600) in Defense Position. The effect of "Spell Chronicle" activates, giving it a second Chronicle Counter. Jaden then activates "NEX" to Tribute "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss" and Special Summon "Neo-Spacian Twinkle Moss" (500/1100) in Attack Position. Yubel explains that "Spell Chronicle" can only hold a maximum of two Chronicle Counters, so its second effect doesn't activate at this point.In the TCG/''OCG'', "Spell Chronicle" can hold more than two Chronicle Counters. Jaden then activates the effect of "Air Hummingbird" to gain 500 Life Points for every card in Yubel's hand. Yubel has three (Jaden 1000 → 2500). "Neo-Spacian Twinkle Moss" attacks. The effect of "Twinkle Moss" then activates, forcing Jaden to draw one card and reveal it. Depending on the card's type, an appropriate effect will be applied. Jaden reveals the Spell Card, "Space Gift", so the attack can be changed to a direct attack. "Twinkle Moss" attacks directly (Yubel 3900 → 3400). Jaden then activates "Space Gift" to draw a card for each Neo-Spacian he controls. Jaden has three, so he draws three cards.In the OCG/TCG, "Space Gift" would enable a player to draw 2 cards if they controlled a monster summoned with "NEX", as that monster counts as 2 "Neo-Spacian" monsters. Jaden then Sets a card. Turn 9: Yubel Yubel draws. She then activates the third effect of "Spell Chronicle" to remove its two Chronicle Counters and make Jaden select one of the cards removed by "Spell Chronicle". Jaden selects "Fiend Rose", so the latter is added to Yubel's hand. "Yubel" attacks "Aqua Dolphin" twice. Due to the first two effects of "Yubel", it is not destroyed and Jaden takes the Battle Damage that Yubel would have taken (Jaden 2500 → 1900 → 1300). Yubel then Sets two cards. On Yubel's End Phase, "Samsara Lotus" revives itself (0/0) in Attack Position through its first effect.In the TCG/''OCG'', the effect of "Samsara Lotus" can only be used when one controls no Spell or Trap Cards. Yubel then Tributes "Samsara Lotus" in order to keep "Yubel" in play. Turn 10: Jaden Jaden draws "Card Ejector". He then activates the effect of "Air Hummingbird" and Yubel has three cards in her hand (Jaden 1300 → 2800). Jaden then Normal Summons "Card Ejector" (400/400) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Card Ejector" to remove from play "Samsara Lotus" from Yubel's Graveyard, but Yubel activates her face-down "Zero Hole" to negate the effect of "Card Ejector" and destroy it. Jaden then activates his face-down "Neo Signal" to Special Summon "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" (900/300) in Attack Position. "Grand Mole" attacks "Yubel" (Jaden intends to activate the effect of "Grand Mole" and return both battling monsters to their owners' hands without applying damage calculation), but Yubel activates her face-down "Hate Buster" to destroy both battling monsters and inflict damage to Jaden equal to the ATK of "Grand Mole" (Jaden 2800 → 1900). Since "Yubel" was destroyed by an effect besides its third effect, its final effect activates, allowing Yubel to Special Summon "Yubel - Terror Incarnate"(0/0) in Attack Position.In the TCG/OCG, "Hate Buster" would cause "Yubel" to miss the timing. "Neo-Spacian Twinkle Moss" attacks. The effect of "Twinkle Moss" activates, forcing Jaden to draw one card. Jaden reveals, the Monster, "Elemental Hero Prisma", so the Battle Phase automatically ends. Jaden then Sets a card. Turn 11: Yubel Yubel draws. "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" attacks "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin". Due to the first two effects of "Yubel - Terror Incarnate", it is not destroyed and Jaden takes the Battle Damage Yubel would have taken (Jaden 1900 → 1300).In the TCG/''OCG'', "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" only deals damage to the opposing player when they declare the attack. On Yubel's End Phase, "Samsara Lotus" revives itself (0/0) in Attack Position through its first effect. Yubel then activates the third effect of "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" to destroy "Samsara Lotus" and destroy "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird".In the TCG/''OCG'', "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" automatically destroys all other monsters on the field at the end of the player's turn. Turn 12: Jaden Jaden draws "Polymerization". He then Tributes "Aqua Dolphin" in order to Tribute Summon "Elemental Hero Prisma" (1700/1100) in Defense Position.In the TCG/''OCG'', "Elemental Hero Prisma" is a Level 4 monster. "Twinkle Moss" attacks. The effect of "Twinkle Moss" activates, forcing Jaden to draw one card and reveal it. Jaden reveals, the Spell Card, "Fake Hero". "Twinkle Moss" attacks directly (Yubel 3400 → 2900). Turn 13: Yubel Yubel draws. "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" attacks "Prisma". The attack fails, but due to the second effect of "Yubel - Terror Incarnate", Jaden takes the Battle Damage Yubel would have taken (Jaden 1300 → 200). On Yubel's End Phase, "Samsara Lotus" revives itself (0/0) in Attack Position through its first effect. Yubel then activates the third effect of "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" to destroy "Samsara Lotus" and destroy "Neo-Spacian Twinkle Moss". Turn 14: Jaden Jaden draws. He then activates "Fake Hero" to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. The effect of "Spell Chronicle" activates, giving it a Chronicle Counter. Jaden then activates the effect of "Elemental Hero Prisma" to send "Rainbow Dragon" from his Deck to the Graveyard and treat "Prisma" as "Rainbow Dragon" until the end of the turn.In the TCG/''OCG'', "Rainbow Dragon" is not a valid target for the effect of "Elemental Hero Prisma". See Card Rulings:Rainbow Neos. Jaden then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Elemental Hero Neos" with "Rainbow Dragon" in order to Fusion Summon "Rainbow Neos" (4500/3000) in Attack Position. The effect of "Spell Chronicle" then activates, giving it a second Chronicle Counter. Duel concludes in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debutd here. Notes